Too Late
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya prided himself in being able to read people, assess the situation, and plan accordingly. Too bad no one told him that pitchers were hard to predict. #TAGS# One-sided Miyusawa, One-sided Furuya/Miyuki, Pining, Light Angst, Established Relationship (Sawamura/Furuya)


It wasn't often that Miyuki Kazuya miscalculated, but when he did it was usually pretty big.

It seemed that this miscalculation had cost him everything.

When Furuya and Sawamura were both first years he had mostly focused on Furuya. Sawamura was nice and cozy with Chris-senpai and honestly both boys, while interesting, were horrible pitchers. They barely knew about baseball, had no ball control and knew no breaking balls. However, when Tanba-san had been unable to pitch during the early games they had both stepped up and became important to the whole team.

Kazuya admitted that he had sometimes played Furuya and Sawamura against each other. It was easier to grow and see that growth if a person had a rival. Sawamura's exuberance and Furuya's strong aura were perfect opposites it was a wonder they even spent any time together that wasn't in the bullpen.

Sawamura was loud, annoying, and dumb, while Furuya was hard to read, had no manners, and anti-social - and he wasn't any smarter either. They definitely had their faults but Kazuya found that their differing personalities were an interesting dynamic. Nothing was more exciting than a pitcher you couldn't predict and those two always seemed to do something that surprised him.

Now they were second years. After the loss against Inashiro and the third years retired Sawamura had stopped solely focusing on Chris-senpai and seemed to bother Kazuya every waking moment.

Kazuya could admit to himself that he felt flattered by the attention. Both pitchers vied to be his battery partner, going as far as to literally fight over him. He found himself actually wanting to spend more and more time with the Seido pitchers, and it wasn't just for baseball. Both Furuya and Sawamura attracted Kazuya for different reasons.

Furuya was cool, quiet, and full of unbridled passion.

Sawamura was a ray of sunshine, energetic, and fun.

Soon Kazuya found that he had been harboring other feelings for the other two boys, but he hadn't been able to put a name to them since they first entered Seido. Their personalities were just larger than life and they became such an integral part of the team that it was hard to ignore them.

As second years, Kazuya found that having two pitchers vying for his time was both flattering and tiring. He wanted to be able to pay attention to them both, unable to make up his mind about who he wanted to be with more and so he pinned them against each other, hoping to have time to make a decision.

They hadn't seemed interested in dating, even if Kuramouchi kept saying that Sawamura had a girlfriend. The only thing Furuya had seemed mildly interested in was polar bears and so Kazuya had felt he had more time. He was going to graduate soon whether they won or lost the summer tournament. It was only a few more months he was going to spend with the two and so he figured that he would come to a decision by graduation.

But it seemed he had miscalculated and the decision had been made for him.

He had always assumed that Furuya and Sawamura were close friends and rivals and that was all there was to their relationship.

He was wrong.

It was just like any normal day after practice. Furuya and Sawamura had gone on their usual competitive run. The sun was setting and the sky was already getting dark. It was merely by accident that Kazuya came upon them. They had finished their run earlier than usual. Back when they were in the bullpen Furuya had been pitching unusually high and it sounded as if Sawamura was giving him a pep talk.

This normally wouldn't have been too out of the norm. No - what was out of the norm was that they were having this discussion while sitting on the grass _holding hands._ They weren't looking at each other but both were talking softly. It seemed like this was a secret area for the two. The only reason Kazuya had even came upon it was because he had been looking for his own area where he could be alone from prying eyes to practice his batting.

As soon as Kazuya spotted them he was about to call out, make a quip and rile up Sawamura. However he took a moment to actually assess the situation and hid instead.

It seemed as if Sawamura was doing most of the talking. Aside from reassuring Furuya in his own roundabout way they also started talking about school, how annoying their homework was, what they had for dinner and all sorts of other inconsequential things.

It felt a bit surreal. Kazuya would never had expected two individuals with such differing personalities to be able to coexist harmoniously as they were doing in that very moment.

It seemed as if their conversation was dwindling down. The sun had set in earnest and the moon was slowly starting to shine through the dark sky. They held hands the whole time.

This was the crucial piece of information that Kazuya focused on.

He could feel his stomach plummet. His fist clenched around the metal bat and his face cracked into a self-depreciating grin.

Sawamura and Furuya stood up, ready to head back. Sawamura leaned up and placed a kiss on Furuya's lips, while Furuya brought up a hand and placed it gently on the small of Sawamura's back, holding the southpaw pitcher in place.

They walked back toward the dorms talking lightly, never once noticing Miyuki.

Kazuya stayed rooted to the spot, unable to erase the image from his mind.

He had purposely pit Furuya and Sawamura against one another as a way to help them grow, he continued to fester their rivalry in order to buy himself more time to come to a decision and instead they ran into each other's arms.

Kazuya sat on the cold ground, his bat rolling out of reach and forgotten. He looked up into the bright moon and sighed.

Yes - he had miscalculated, and lost_ everything._

**The End**


End file.
